Love me or Love him
by slien188
Summary: Okey peeps here is my frist attempt at a fan fic. Hope you like. Its a Serena, Darien, Seiya love triangle. When Darien leaves for collage Serena is depressed but here comes Seiya in the picture. What will happend.........


Love me or Love Him By Slien188  
  
Sumery Okey peeps this is my very first atempt at a fan fic so hope you like it. Well the story is about a Serena, Darien, Seiya love triangle thingy. Darien has left Serena alone after he goes to Harvard. He hasn't called in weeks and Serena is depressed. As Darien is gone Seiya comes into the picture and something weird starts happing in her life. Who will she love?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Well readers here is my first fan fic. Hope you like. Please be nice on your reviews. Ummm. Well thus here is another Darien, Serena, Seiya love triangle. Please enjoy and Review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon but Naoko Takeuchi does but thanks to her for making Darien so good lookin. ( Yep I'm a weirdo! (but please read on) heehee  
  
"Darien"!  
  
In the city of Tokyo the streets were bustling with the joys of happy people. But yet there was one girl in the most depressing mood you could imagine. . "Darien!"  
  
One meatballed hared girl was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
" Darien why do you have to leave so sudden"  
  
"Serena if I had a choice I would stay with you forever but I have to leave for America now or I can never fulfill my dream in becoming a doctor"  
  
" I understand"  
  
Serena stood in the arms of her only love and knew that for a couple months he will be out of her life. Darien had gotten the chance to study medicine at Harvard and that would mean he would be moving to the states. She stood there not knowing what to feel. In the moment she felt happy for Darien that he would get to fulfill his dreams but on the other hand she was selfish and want Darien to stay with her and only be with her.  
  
Darien's flight was just been said it had landed and was taking on its passengers.  
  
"Serena I wont be long, before you know it I'll be back in your loving arms"  
  
As Darien said that he passionatly kissed Serena and told her he loved her and walked away.  
  
As he was slowly walking away he suddenly heard  
  
" Mamoru I love you"  
  
"Usako I love you too, I will call you everyday"  
  
For the first time since Serena and Darien fell in love they have not been separated and this was the very first time. Serena stood in a state of confusion and left the airport empty.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
" Darien why did you have to leave me"!  
  
The doorbell rang and it was Serena's friends Ami and Rei.  
  
"She still sleeping"!  
  
"Darien don't leave me"!  
  
" The meatball head's dreaming about Darien again"  
  
" Rei be nice, Darien left a month ago and still hasn't called or wrote to her"  
  
"Oh fine, I'm sorry"  
  
"You guys talk to loud, now you woke me up"  
  
" Serena are you okay"  
  
" Yeah I'm fine, I just really miss him, I really don't know why he still hasn't called."  
  
" Before he left he promised he'll call me everyday but I have yet to hear from him. He probbly moved on and forgeot about silly old clumsey Serena"  
  
"No! You two were destaned to be together and if he does cheat on you he's a coward. Anyway just wait Serena he will, if Darien promised he will "  
  
" Okay get ready sleepy head we have to go down to the arcade to meet the gang"  
  
" Thanks guys"  
  
Serena got ready and the three girls set out for the arcade. On the way there they ran into a familiar face.  
  
The two girls decided to leave the two of them alone.  
  
"Serena we'll meet you at the arcade with the gang"  
  
" Hey Dumpling"  
  
"Oh Seiya how you doing"  
  
" You look so sad Odango"  
  
" Oh thanks for being worried about me, that's so sweet but I'm just sad that my boyfriend has not called or written to me in more then a month, and he promised me"  
  
Just then a tear trickled down Serena's sky blue eyes. Seiya saw the tear and wiped it.  
  
"Odango, don't cry. I promise you if he really loves you he will. Just be patience my sweet Odango"  
  
" Thank you Seiya, thanks for caring about me. I have to go now I'll seeya a school"  
  
She looked back at him and felt a feeling that she only felt for Darien. As she was walking she had troubled thoughts in her head. Is she only feeling this way about Seiya cause Darien hasn't talked to her in so long? Or was she acutely crushing on him. Anyways Seiya was obviously very attractive. She walked into the arcade again with very mixed emotions.  
  
* THINKING *  
  
Do I like him?  
  
~ The event in Seiya's POV~  
  
Seiya looked back at the blond bombshell as she waved goodbye at him. Suddenly he felt a rush run though him. He knew she was such a raving beauty. With those gorgeous blue sparkling eye and that flowing blond hair. He suddenly realized that he was totally crushing on her.  
  
" Man, I realize this now. Now that she has a boyfriend. God damn it I'm so stupid"  
  
With that said he walked away angry at the realization that he was an idiot.  
  
~ Back at the Arcade ~  
  
" Serena you and Seiya, think about Darien"  
  
" Rei, get a life I only love my one and only Darien. And Seiya and me are just friends and he was just helping me out with a problem of mine. There is nothing and I mean NOTHING going on"  
  
" Okay I was just asking Serena. Don't go biting my ass"  
  
" Shut up Rei you're the one biting my ass"  
  
" You two stop Bickering"  
  
" Were sorry Ami"  
  
" Okay you two are we going shoping or what"  
  
" Chill out Mina were go now if you're that desperate"  
  
"Before we go I want to know whats the deal with you and Darien"  
  
" It's nothing Lita he just hasn't been writing or calling me. But trust me I'll be okay"  
  
" Okay lets go spend so money"  
  
~ Meanwhile in the States ~  
  
Ever since Darien had gotten to the States to study a Harvard his workload had been on overdrive. He has not had this much homework in his life. He knew he had been neglecting his only love back at home but it has been so hard to talk to her with all this homework.  
  
This one night in peticular he miss holding her in his arm and feeling her smooth soft lips touch his own. He then picked up the phone and dialed her number. Ring Ring Ring goes the phone.  
  
"Hello Tuskino residence"  
  
" Um hello is Serena there"  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry she is at the mall with her friends right now. May I take a message"  
  
" Um just tell her that Darien called"  
  
" Oh, Darien she will be so pleased that you called she been moping around waiting for your call"  
  
" She's been moping, I feel so bad, um tell her I'm sorry and she can call me at this number, 743-2567, Thank you"  
  
" Good Bye"  
  
Darien felt so bad that he made Serena sad. He sat around his room waiting for a call from his girlfriend but on the meanwhile he worked on his homework.  
  
~ Back in the Japan ~  
  
Serena had just arrived home and there was a message on her bed. She read.  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
Your dad and I went out for Dinner and Sammy is staying at his friend's house. But I have good news for you, Darien called for you and left his number it is 743-2567. I hope that gave go great new. Be back soo  
  
Love always, Your mom  
  
P.S. He says he sorry for not calling earlier. What a wonderful boy.  
  
Serena at least read the letter 10 times over and over before she started to cry and dial the number.  
  
~ 10 Minutes latter ~  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
" Hello, Darien Shelds"  
  
" HELLO Darien it's so good to hear your wonderful voice. It's your sweet meatball head, and I can't belived you finally called me, for a second there I thought you forgot about me"  
  
Serena was so exited she couldn't so rambling  
  
" I could never forget about you my love"  
  
" So tell me how have you been"  
  
" Busy, my professers have been giving load and loads of homework, that's why I been having a hard time talking to you, but I know I hurt you so for now on I'm going to write you a letter ever day"  
  
" I love you Darien"  
  
" I love you Serena"  
  
" Darien I wish you could hold me right now. It's so hard to not see that handsome face of yours and feel your oh so wonderful soft lips on mine"  
  
" My Princess, I was just thinking of the same exact thing"  
  
Suddenly out of Serena's receiver came a unfamiliar voice  
  
" Hey Loverboy we have to go to class now"  
  
" Okay I be there in a sec"  
  
" Who was that"  
  
" Oh just my roomate. Serena I have to go now. But I'll send you a letter when I get home. I love you my sweet princess"  
  
" I love you my sweet Prince"  
  
The both said there good byes and hung up the phone.  
  
The first time in a month Serena was exteremly happy and happy enough to stuff here face with food.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Buzz Buzz  
  
" AHHHHHH, mom why didn't you wake me up, I'm gonna be so late"  
  
Like always Serena was a heavy sleeper and she once again was late for class and She got detention as usuaral.  
  
~ At School (lunchtime) ~  
  
Walking out to lunch Serena could help but feel happy. Anyway she did finally get to talk to Darien after all this time of moping.  
  
" Odango you seem extra cheery today. What happend "  
  
" Darien called me"  
  
Just then Seiya felt a dager had just perced him in his heart. He thought that she was happy to see him but then him to relize that it was only for Darien. Seiya had just relized that he had feelings for this beautiful blond goddess and she was in love with someone else.  
  
Forcing back his emotions and feelings Seiya let a  
  
" Good at least your happy now"  
  
He then let out a forced smile  
  
" Thanks your always so caring"  
  
She then grabbed Seiya and huged him. When Serena grabed Seiya he let out a smile of greet happines. All he could do was give a gigantic smile and smell her strabary shampo in her hair. When the hug was over Seiya turned to Serena and said  
  
" You smell really nice"  
  
* THINKING *  
  
Why did I just say that now she'll probbly think I'm such a perv  
  
" Um.. Thanks. Okay I'll seeya later"  
  
~ Event in Serena's POV ~  
  
Serena grabed Seiya and huged him  
  
* THINKING *  
  
His touch is so sothing just like when I hug Darien. That's odd I never fell this way when I hug other guys  
  
They let go.  
  
" You smell really nice"  
  
* THINKING*  
  
Did he just say I smell really nice. Oh how flatering. Um what do I say back.  
  
Suddenly Serena started blushing. She was trying to hold back her blushing but couldn't so she quickly said  
  
" Um.. Thanks. Okay I'll seeya later"  
  
* THINKING *  
  
Why am I blushing, I shouldn't blush I don't have a crush on Seiya. I only love Darien, I'm so confused.  
  
The bell rang for there next class. Serena sat through English with Amy. As usural she copied her notes form Amy but then the bell rang once again and it became the end of the day. Serena went to her locker to put her books away and she found a surpise waiting for her in there.  
  
Dearest Serena,  
Everytimes I stare into those blue sparkling eyes of yours I fall harder for you. When I'm with you I feel as if im walking on air and that for all those moment I'm alone with you it seems like there is nobody on this earth but you and me.You are the person who makes my day brighten up and makes me smile. I love you and that is all there is to say.  
  
Always love,  
Your secret crush  
  
P.s. I would reveal myself but not yet cause I'm not ready to face you yet.  
  
" That is the sweetest thing I've ever read, that someone has every writen me"  
  
" Who is it"  
  
" Hey Serena, whats going on"  
  
" Ami read this"  
  
Serena handed Ami the love note.  
  
" Serena that is so sweet, who do you think it is"  
  
" I don't know"  
  
" Oh my god what will Darien think"  
  
" Um I don't think I'm gonna tell him"  
  
Hey so there it is my frist atempt at a fan fic. I probbly sucked but hey at least I tried. Tell me what you think if I don't get enough reviews I wont continue my fan fic and just to tell you you peeps, you will kind of brusie my ego if I don't get any reviews. J/k but send me feed back and if you want to read more review PLEASE! 


End file.
